Everything Golden
by Themious
Summary: AU magical, Slash, Crossover Hp/Outsiders, Harry’s in trouble after his powers are stripped from him and his husband removes him from the family tree and threatens to keep their sons. Instead Harry takes his twin son’s and runs.


**TITLE:** Everything Golden  
**AUTHOR:** Themious/Jade L.C.  
**PAIRING:** Harry/Darrel(Darry), past Harry/Draco  
**RATING:** M (further on in the story)  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and S.E. Hinton, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Harry Potter or Outsiders.  
**SUMMARY: **AU magical, Slash, Crossover Hp/Outsiders, Harry's in trouble after his powers are stripped from him and his husband removes him from the family tree and threatens to keep their sons. Instead Harry takes his twin son's and with the help of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin he and his sons go into hiding in Oklahoma.  
**CATEGORY: (**AU – Magical, Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Romance, Suspense)  
**WARNINGS:** (Ambiguous, Pre-Slash, Slash, Character Death, M-Preg, Established Relationship, sexual content, including underage content, Crossover, Violence)  
**NOTES:** This fiction is currently a WIP; I am currently looking for a beta reader. Special thanks to SeulWolfe and AlixMM who both noticed my muck up when Harry was suppose to be magic-less! Thanks to you both! Also this is the edited chapter, I went back and added some things and tried my best to grammatically correct this story.  
**BETA: **currently self serving, any volunteers?  
**ARCHIVING:** and my LJ soon  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,646  
**CHAPTER: **1 – Prologue – Harry's Flight

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.  
"Nothing Gold Can Stay" by: Robert Frost

Harry was rushing to get his essential belongings together after the ultimate argument with Draco, his husband sense they had married six months after graduation, before he returned home to find him and their 3-year-old twin sons missing. The argument had taken place at the Ministry of Magic and Draco would mostly likely remain their thinking that Harry was too Gryffindor to go against him and the Ministry after they told him how it was going to be. They were in love and the most influential and powerful couples since the founders. Everyone knew them and everyone envied them. Hiding in the Wizarding community would ultimately get him found and his children taken, he was to well known, so the muggle world it is.

A few months after their wedding they completed the male incrimination and got pregnant with his twin sons, Corvus Zachariah Malfoy and Cepheus Jonathan Potter. An heir to each of the family fortunes, their own inheritance as twins.

Now it was three years later and an accident with his Curse Breaking career caused Harry to lose his magic, it isn't know if it was permanent or not but Draco didn't care. He was all for appearance and he couldn't be seen with a Squib for a husband or father to his children. So with the help of Draco's younger brother they got the courts to deem him unfit to be a Malfoy spouse, and guardian to his sons. He was forbidden to even visit them. It was an archaic pureblood law that allowed them to do it and it had worked. By the time anything could be reversed or fought Draco would have already won and it's no telling what he could have poisoned the young impressionable minds of their sons with.

With Voldemort's defeat four years ago came the death of Ron and the alienation of Hermione, who was living as a muggle scientist researching dynamic medical procedures. She had sworn off everything Magical and was exclusively all muggle now. He still sent Christmas cards every year, but she couldn't get over him falling for Draco and with Ron gone she didn't have anything to keep her happy in the Magical world. He realized now she was right, but hind sight is 20/20 and if there ever came a time when he could make it up to his best friend, he would. He couldn't run to her now, that would be one of the places Draco looked for him first and would thereafter have his hired help watching the house for any sign of him or the boys after he found them missing.

This is how Harry was in his current predicament. Who to call to for help, immediately Remus came to mind, he was the twin's godfather along with Severus, but on second thought would Severus side with Harry or Draco? Immediately Harry decided upon Remus, even if he was currently involved with Severus, and he was dubious, he didn't really have much choice if his plan was to work. But if he went to them and Draco found out…it could make things dire for the couple. He would have to carefully think out his plan so Draco wouldn't make the connection or get suspicious.

Harry called Dobby to him and when the last of the items were packed into the three trunks, with Dobby's magical help, he placed them together stuffing them in a bottomless backpack, one at a time, before slinging it over his shoulder and he made his way rapidly to his children's room to grab any personal things he knew they would need to make them happy in what was sure to be an unhappy time for them, being so young. He left Dobby to finish packing his children's things under strict orders to pack their most important items.

The children's room added more trunks to his magically enhanced backpack, from his last year of Hogwarts, those NEWTS were murder, and another stop by Draco's office found Harry's personal financial assets with him, a little something to piss Draco off, and he took the kids personal accounts too, just incase they were away long enough for them to go to school.

It only took Harry minutes to collect everything and after a small chat with Dobby, he had reacquired the hyperactive elf after the twins were born and he had calmed considerably since then, he Flooed to Remus's house. Harry wasn't happier at that moment that Floo didn't require a magical core as requirement for means of transportation.

It was rude to Floo to someone's house without permission first but Harry was in a rush and he didn't have any extra time to spare. Remus picked up the twins from Wizecare where the twins were taught and 'socialized' and expensive day care really. They would stay an hour with Remus and Severus on Thursdays and Fridays, Harry and Draco's long work days.

Harry walked into the playroom that Severus set up for his godsons and Remus gave him a funny look while Severus immediately knew that something had taken place and sent a questioning look towards the weary Harry, the twins were just happy to see him, giving squeals of joy and babbled in their twin speak while Harry picked them up giving them kisses and just took a moment holding them to know that everything was about to change. They still smelled like innocence, and he almost felt bad for taking them with him, but he loved them too much to never see them again to leave them and know that what innocence they could have had would be ripped from them for the sake of Draco's old-fashioned facade.

Harry was interrupted when Remus's supple voice made its way to his ears and it was filled with worry at the strange behavior that Harry was exhibiting. "Harry, is something the matter?"

"Everything is the matter, Remus, Can you help me? I cant leave my boys and he'll grow them up to soon." Harry asked his voice wavered for just a moment before firming back up still muffled by the twin's hair as they started squirming to get back down to play.

"Maybe you should tell us what happened first." Was the response Severus gave along with his piercing stare and for a split second he felt like Severus was reading his mind and then the moment passed and Harry knew that since he mastered Occlumency that was impossible, damn perceptive Slytherin's.

"It's the Honeycomb case I was working on, the spell was prehistoric and as we were pulling the wards down around the cave something happened as they fell and something backfired and I lost my magic, so did my two co-workers." here Harry paused to let the fact his magic was gone sink in, "Draco found out and he's removed me from the family tree, burnt clean off, and seen me unfit by the courts to care for Corvus and Cepheus, said I can't ever see them again, that because I don't have my magic I'm a danger to them and can't give them what they need."

"What! Oh Merlin Harry! Why would he do a thing like that? It's just magic…" Remus began in disbelief but Severus answered for him.

"Because for a family as old as the Malfoy's Magic is everything, the reason they are Malfoy's and it's considered taboo to raise children with a magic-less parent, old lore says it causes the magic of the children to become unsubstantial, to be sucked from their bodies into the squib or Muggle. That's why Squibs are treated so inadequately and old magic family' dislike Muggles. It's not true of course but Draco would have kept with tradition and saved his fears." Severus's baritone voice told his husband.

"You decided to leave then? What about the children, they deserve to know you Harry. Just because your Magic is gone doesn't make you any less of a parent or a person, you didn't suddenly become a monster and you would never hurt your children." Remus announced with great gusto as he got up from his place on the floor, and hugging Harry tightly. The boys were playing with their toys on the floor again oblivious to the room's tension.

"I'm taking them with me." Declared Harry softly from Remus's chest.

Remus pulled back from the hug and searched Harry's face for something before he smiled and hugged Harry closer.

"I almost expected that. You need our help?" Remus asked as he led Harry over to where Severus and he were sitting when Harry came in.

"He won't give up trying to find you Harry, or the boys, if you disappear. Are you willing to do that to yourself and the boys? You'll be in hiding for as long as it takes, it could be years, can you handle that?" Severus demanded in a way that said he would have done it but he understands the seriousness of what's going to happen if he does take them.

"I'm prepared; I want nothing more than to see my son's grow up happy and loved. While Draco does love them he will raise them to be the perfect little replicas that all Malfoy's are. Cold and emotionless soldiers that won't understand the rest of the world because of prejudices he will raise them with. While I was there I had some influence in what they learned, what they were taught and who did the teaching, without me, I fear what they will become." Harry reflected on the twin's upbringing while Draco and He raised them.

He wasn't happy about it but he knew that he had to take them with him. They couldn't become what Draco wanted them to be. They would if Harry wasn't there to stop it, he wouldn't allow anything but the best for his children.

"This is what we're going to do then…" Severus began planning what Harry was to do to evade Draco and tactics that Draco might used to find him. Severus got Harry to call Dobby to him and had him eliminate all body shavings like Hair, nails, skin, blood, or semen for Draco to use in any rituals to try and help him find them. Then he had Harry free Dobby so he couldn't tell Draco but then had Harry assign Dobby to continue to work at the manor like nothing had changed so that they could have information from the inside what he was doing to find them. He was to report to Severus every week unless he found any urgent news then he was to go directly to Harry.

After about 20 minutes Severus heard Draco calling from the Fire place in the family room and went to answer the call after hiding Harry in their magical safe room so Draco wouldn't see him. The silencing spells were already in place, in preparation for Draco's inevitable contact, so the boy wouldn't be heard.

"Severus do you have the boys? Something had happened and Harry may try to steal them to get back at me." Draco's divulged to his son's godfather.

"Harry picked up Corvus and Cepheus about an hour ago, I'm sorry I didn't know anything had happened between you, he wont hurt them will he?" Severus asked sounding sincerer, he was a Slytherin after all.

Draco cursed, "He had lost his magic and he's distressed that he was removed from the family. I had hoped this wouldn't happen. If you see him let me know immediately, I will be contacting you in a few hours please don't change anything." Then Draco was gone.

"That was almost too easy." Harry sniffed from the magical safe room behind the door.

"Lets get you to that safe house now Harry, let see if Remus has the boys ready to go, then we'll be on our way." Severus spoke quietly as if Draco had bugged the walls and could now hear everything they were saying, but then Severus did tell Harry to never discuss the plans they had made after tonight because he couldn't be sure it was truly him. They set up a code as a means of communication through the fire. Harry would remember everything it took to keep his boys safe and away from Draco.

A short time later they returned to find the boys ready to go with their small backpacks on and dressed for cool weather, it was November after all and chilly even where they were going.

Remus was calming the boys because they had realized that they wouldn't be going home for a very long time and that something was very wrong.

Corvus was the strong stubborn fighter while Cepheus was the shy quiet pacifist they balanced each other while seeming so alike yet so different.

"Da-ddy why no' go home?" Corvus asked his dad while stubbornly refusing to look like he didn't understand.

"Yes, why no' da-ddy?" Cepheus echoed his brother both clipping the word not in the same manner.

"Were not going home because Father doesn't want Daddy to see you two anymore, he says that he will take you away and I wont be able to see you ever again, and I didn't want that to happen. So were going to a safe place where the bad men Father is using to get you back can't find us." Harry said to the boys who didn't look like they understood everything but they got that Draco didn't want them to see Harry anymore and they liked their Daddy and he played with them more than Father did so they wanted to go with him.

While the boy's reasons for understanding were quite different from the truth they understood now and would try their best to hide from Father.

"That's Daddy's big boys now do you remember your new names?" Harry coached then tired boys.

With a look of concentration Corvus said his new name, Cory Reid, and Cepheus said his new name, Charlie Reid. Harry's new name was to be Blaze Reid. Harry deemed them ready to go.

Harry stood taking one of the boy's hands each in his own, and looked at Remus and Severus, taking in the way they looked burning it into his memory, knowing it would be the last contact for very long time. At least it was until it was safe for them to get in touch with out Draco finding them. They wouldn't endanger them for anything in the world.

Remus and Harry crossed the room to each other with watery eyes and embraced. When they pulled apart Harry turned to Severus and while Severus had changed he wasn't a sap and he clasped hands with Harry telling him to keep his eyes open and think like a slithering to stay one step ahead of Draco at all times, relocating when necessary and completely disappearing leaving no trace of he was there.

Harry smile this was a close as it got to Severus really caring and he would take what he could get.

Harry latched onto the Portkey making sure his son's hands were firmly connected to the object, an old deflated and badly battered ball, before activating it with one last look from Remus and they were gone.

Severus and Remus just stood there for a moment staring at the space where Harry and his sons had just vacated. Then Severus said they had better prepare their story and get everything straightened out before Draco showed up with his small army of Private Detectives, and so they went.

~TBC~


End file.
